


Good Ole Arnie

by Goodbyemyfancy



Category: Jumper (2008)
Genre: M/M, Tickling, Watching Movies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-26
Updated: 2014-02-26
Packaged: 2018-01-13 20:50:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1240351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goodbyemyfancy/pseuds/Goodbyemyfancy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A silly evening at home watching Arnie movies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Ole Arnie

Somehow, they had turned into an old couple who had been together for years. Inseparable, teasing, and laughing, and have adventures all around the world. Before they met, they were alone, neither having anyone who could actually know the precious secret they shared as Jumpers. Sure, David had made lots of casual friends, and a good number of one night stands, but until he started hanging with Griffin, David never knew what it was like to have someone in his life that had the identical secret. Griffin had made few friends in his life, most now dead because of the hated Paladins that were determined to rid the world of their existence. All his friends had been put at risk or killed by the Paladins, but now at least he had someone to be with who was the same, another outsider.

Over time, they wound up becoming attached to the hip, and both automatically assumed their daily plans were with one another. As a result, they spent more and more time living at each other’s places, to the point where they each had clothes, personal items and grooming products at both homes. Griffin even bought a new couch and armchairs, much to David’s amusement, so that they were more comfortable when hanging out at his lair.

It was another Friday night, the world at their fingertips, but there they were crashed out on David’s massive couch watching movies on his massive TV screen and drinking beer and eating popcorn - well, more like throwing popcorn at each other. The theme of the night was Arnold Schwarzenegger, and they had loaded up on a variety of his films, ranging from science fiction classics like Terminator, Total Recall, Running Man and Predator through to his less popular films like Last Action Hero, Twins, Kindergarten Cop and Eraser. They spent more time arguing about the elements of the movies that they enjoyed and hated more than they spent on watching the films themselves.

David had a preference for the comedies and dramas, declaring Eraser to be his favorite, to which Griffin had immediately replied by dumping the popcorn bowl over David’s head. As a result, David spent a good chunk of the night picking popcorn shells and kernels out of his hair. Mind you, when Griffin admitted Twins was his all time Arnie film, David got the giggles so badly he fell off the couch, arms and legs askew and bumping into things. The beer did not help. When he finally got himself back under some semblance of control, David tackled and pinned Griffin on the couch, jamming his fingers into Griffin’s sides and not letting up his tickling until Griffin threatened to pee on him.

**Author's Note:**

> Griffin and David belong to Steven Gould and 20th Century Fox. I just play with them and return them only slightly bruised.


End file.
